


Another Level

by PrimevalEmma



Series: The B.A.D. Chronicles [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, Het, Multi, Oral, dp, threesome MFM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is in "relationships" with both Danny and Becker...  it's all working out perfectly until they find out about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Level

It couldn't be better as far as Abby was concerned. She'd decided that she really couldn't say no to either Danny or Becker, and had worked out an arrangement that suited her. Danny had not pushed her any further on the “other man”, and Becker was happy with a couple of nights a week and didn't question or demand more of her. 

It had now been going on for a month. Four nights a week she had amazing sex and left the weekends free. One Saturday she'd had pizza at Danny's and stayed over, and another Saturday Becker had called around and he'd stayed. She was content.

She had a tonne of paperwork to catch up on, so she'd shut herself away in a side office with a laptop and decided she would not go home until it was done. She could then relax for the rest of the weekend, have a long soak in the bath to ease her aching limbs and maybe get some much needed sleep. That was the one downside of keeping two lovers satisfied; it was exhausting!

After a couple of hours, there was a knock on the door and Danny came in without waiting for a response. “Thought I'd take a bit of break and come and see how you were,” he grinned.

“It's good to have some time to do the admin stuff,” Abby replied. “It's been too busy of late. I never seem to have enough time these days to do any.”

“I know. I've spent the best part of this morning going through emails and memos. Deleted most of 'em!”

Abby laughed. She knew exactly what he meant. It seemed of late that they were getting memos about memos. Danny pulled up a spare chair and sat next to Abby, peering at the screen of her computer to see what she was working on. “You taking a break?”

She shook her head. “Too much to do. I can give myself a weekend off if I get this done today.”

Danny ran his hand over her thigh and she felt a shiver of excitement shoot through her. “All work and no play makes Abby a dull gal!”

“You know I like to play, Danny...”

Danny got off his chair and knelt in front of Abby, unfastening the button on her jeans and easing the zip down. Abby giggled as he leaned in and kissed the exposed flesh of her stomach, tugging at the jeans to try and pull them further down. “You should think about wearing a skirt sometimes you know!” he grumbled as she lifted herself to assist him with sliding her jeans and underwear off. 

“Sorry,” she breathed, feeling a spark igniting as the stubble on Danny's chin grazed against her inner thigh. He spread her legs and then his mouth was on her pussy, his tongue probing her hungrily. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the pleasure that Danny was bestowing upon her, writhing into his movements as he lapped and suckled, groaning softly. 

The sound of heavy boots in the corridor made him pause and slink back under the desk. Abby's hands moved swiftly, and when the rap on the door came she hastily pulled her jeans up and was doing up her zip as she called out “I'm just coming!” Danny let out a snort of laughter; she was pretty close to coming. 

“Hey, I'm just taking a lunch break. Wondered what you were up to?” Becker leaned against the door frame. Abby felt her stomach do back flips and her heart beat hard against the wall of her chest. Becker never took a lunch break; he usually grabbed a sandwich and carried on with his work if he had a lunch at all. This was awkward. She glanced back, hoping Danny would remain out of sight. She'd have to try and get rid of Becker, though it pained her to do so.

“I really need to get this report finished if I want a weekend to myself.”

“Ah yes, about that.” Becker took a step closer, forcing Abby backwards and closer to the desk where Danny was hiding. “I know we don't make a habit of meeting up on a weekend, but since it's so quiet around here, I thought we could maybe shoot off early and take advantage of a few extra hours.”

Before Abby could speak, Becker's mouth was on hers, almost smothering her. She tried to resist, protesting that they couldn't do this here, but he wasn't listening. His hand was inside her blouse and pushing into the cup of her bra, grasping her breast roughly and backing her towards the desk, preparing to lift her onto it. 

“Becker's the other man?” Danny's voice practically boomed out as he crawled into view. Becker froze, then looked from Abby to Danny and then back at Abby again.

“What does he mean, the other man?”

Danny was almost upright on his feet. “Didn't she tell you that you're not the only man lucky enough to be fucking her brains out?”

“I'm sorry,” Abby glanced nervously at Becker, waiting for his reaction. 

“Sorry? For what? For screwing someone else behind my back or sorry I found out?” Becker spat, turning and striding towards the door.

“Hang on, Becker!” Danny moved after him, placing a firm hand on the soldier's shoulder. Becker swung around and glared at Danny. “I don't know what she told you, but I was under the impression that this relationship was just 'friends with benefits', and if she wanted to see someone else then that was her business.”

“So, you're the reason she can't meet me on a Monday or Wednesday?” Becker shook his head. 

“But you get Tuesdays and Thursdays, am I right?” Danny grinned. “I knew Abby was seeing someone else, but if I'd known it was you...”

“Bloody hell, Abby!” Becker looked like he was going to explode. Abby closed her eyes. This was like her worst nightmare coming true. This was very likely the end of things with Becker. She should have known it couldn't last forever. Her fear at the moment was how Becker would deal with this with Danny. 

“I never said we were an exclusive,” she finally said. “You both knew I wasn't looking for romance or a relationship.”

“It's a wonder you can even walk,” Becker smiled. The mood had changed. “If he fucks you half as hard as I do...”

“She's insatiable isn't she?” Danny replied. 

Abby felt relief wash over her. They were laughing about it, hell they'd probably even start comparing notes in a minute. 

“The question is, what happens now?” Becker was asking. “I'm sure we can come to an agreeable compromise.”

“I do have a suggestion, if you're both up for it?” Danny looked at both of them. “There's an opportunity here begging to be taken.” Both Becker and Abby looked puzzled. “My place... in an hour.” Danny said.

/////

 

Danny's place was small and sparse, but it suited his purposes. Abby arrived first and was nervously sat on the sofa watching Danny and trying to decide what sort of mood he was in. After a few minutes, he sat next to her and stroked her leg reassuringly. She turned to look at him and he pulled her into a kiss. Sighing softly, her tongue caressed Danny's but after a moment she pulled away. “Becker will be here in a minute, and we have to sort things out.”

“Don't worry, Abby. It'll be fine.”

The doorbell rang and Danny leapt up to answer it. Abby could hear whispering in the corridor for a while before Becker and Danny came into the lounge area. Becker spoke first. “Look, this is a bit weird for me. I think I know what Danny is going to suggest here, and I must admit I'm intrigued.”

Abby was still confused and looked at Danny who was grinning for ear to ear. “I've been involved in a few threesomes in my time. Works well as long as everyone is in agreement of the boundaries.”

“Threesome?” Abby almost choked. “You mean like.. you both... at the same time?”

“Ultimate fantasy,” Becker nodded. “Though I'd always pictured myself with two women.”

There was an awkward silence. Abby's head was spinning as she tried to get her head around the suggestion Danny was making. Could she handle both of them at the same time? Becker was right about it being the ultimate fantasy, one she'd had but never really thought about making a reality. It made sense though, and as her head cleared she looked up at Danny and then at Becker. She recognised the lust in both of their eyes. They wanted this too. She stood up and nodded her consent.

Danny moved forward, pulling her against his chest and kissing her, hard and hungrily whilst he fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. Becker was behind her, his warm breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine. He moved his hands around her waist and unfastened the button on her jeans, sliding one inside her underwear whilst he nibbled the nape of her neck.

Her blouse was tossed to the floor and Danny grasped her breast hard as his mouth smothered hers with his heated kiss. Becker's free hand moved to cup her other breast and Abby felt her heart begin to pound against her chest; this was actually happening.

Becker slid two long fingers into her wet pussy, and as she let out a gasp he nipped her earlobe with his teeth and pulled her against his groin. She could feel his erection pressing hard against her ass, and she writhed against his hand, willing his fingers in deeper. Danny's mouth smothered hers, swallowing down her cries of pleasure as both men kneaded her breasts, teasing the nipples into hard points that practically pushed through the thin lacy bra. 

Finally releasing her to get some air, Becker turned Abby around to face him and began to unfasten his trousers, easing out his hard cock. She dropped to her knees, taking the tip between her lips and flicking it with her tongue. As she sank her lips over it further, Becker stepped out of his trousers and underwear and pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it to the floor alongside Abby's blouse. He groaned and stroked the back of her head as she bobbed up and down his shaft, sucking and licking him expertly. Just before he thought he was going to cum, Abby pulled away and turned to Danny.

Danny had also removed his clothes and had been watching Abby sucking Becker's cock with interest as he stroked his own. He was good and hard for her too and he pulled her to him so that he could receive the same attention she'd given Becker. She sucked him enthusiastically, her cheeks hollowing as she slid up and down the full length. Danny grabbed her by the hair and breathed hard, urging Abby to suck him harder. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her slender throat and that was his undoing. He released with a loud groan, cum exploding into Abby's throat. He knew she would have no trouble swallowing down whatever he gave her, so he let his juices continue as Abby made satisfied swallowing sounds and grasped his hips for better leverage. 

When he was spent, Danny took a step back and held out his hand to help Abby to her feet. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” he said to both Abby and Becker and then motioned for them to follow him. Once inside with the door closed, it was like a switch had been flicked. Abby found herself pushed back onto the bed with Becker crouched beside her whilst Danny stood at the edge of the bed looking down at her with lust filled eyes.

Becker tore at Abby's bra, exposing her breasts. He cupped one and then bent down to take the other in his mouth. His skilled tongue laved the hardened nipple and he suckled hungrily. Abby tangled her fingers into his hair lazily, enjoying the attention. Danny was tugging at her loosened jeans, sliding them down with her knickers over her slim hips and thighs. She helped to remove them completely by moving her legs and then Danny knelt down between her parted thighs. 

His tongue probed her pussy as his hands forced her legs wider apart. Abby's back arched and her hips rolled. She was so close to an orgasm that it wouldn't take much for Danny to take her over the edge. His tongue moved from her pussy to her clit, swirling around the swollen, sensitive bud of nerves whilst he slid two fingers into the wet heat that his tongue had just left. He began to curl and scissor them inside her and that was the final push. Abby's body jerked, nerves ignited and she cried out.

For a moment, Abby lay there with her eyes closed. Her body vibrated with pleasure as Danny and Becker ran their hands and mouths over her naked body. When she opened her eyes, they'd swapped places; Becker was stood between her thighs with his erect cock in his hand and Danny was knelt next to her head, pressing the tip of his growing cock against her lips. In a synchronised action, Danny's cock was in her mouth again as Becker's pushed into her aching pussy. It only took a second or two for her body to respond, muscles clamping around the familiar shaft as he sank in deeper. Becker held her hips, guiding himself in and Abby instinctively wrapped her legs around his body. 

The onslaught began. Danny fucked her mouth, breathing hard and encouraging Abby to suck him. Becker slammed in and out of her pussy, probing in as hard and deep as he could. His thrusts grew harder, skin slapping against skin, as he fought to hold back his release. “Abby!” he growled, his pace becoming erratic. He could feel Abby's body writhing with him, grinding against him and milking him for release. He gave up fighting and groaned out loud as his cock exploded, filling Abby's willing body with his seed. 

Danny released his cock from Abby's mouth and moved back to watch. She began to thrash around, her hands trying to find something to grasp onto as Becker continued to fuck her hard.

“Becker, please!” she sobbed. She could feel her insides pulsing, drinking in Becker's cum as it splashed against her womb. Three, four, five thrusts and Becker was still thrusting into, groaning loudly and gripping onto her with a bruising force. “Becker!”

He collapsed on top of her, exhausted and spent. She pulled him into a kiss, a tangle of tongues and limbs and he slowly withdrew. As he rolled onto his back, Abby had hoped to have a moment to recover, but it was not to be. Danny was there immediately, pulling her legs apart and settling himself between them. As soon as the tip of his cock pushed into her, Abby found a renewed energy and welcomed him in. His body almost crushed her as he sank in, his hands caressing her and his mouth sucking on her breasts.

“Danny!” Abby rocked with him, her body beginning to fire up again as he pounded into her. “Fuck me! I want to feel your cum in me too!” She couldn't believe how much that appealed to her; her body already filled with Becker's cum and still drinking it and being prepared to be filled with Danny's as well. She felt incredibly desired. Two men who were willing to give her such an intimate gift.

Danny flipped them so that Abby was straddled over his hips. She leaned back slightly, pushing out her breasts as Danny used his hands on her hips to guide her. Her downward movement met the upward thrust of his hips and both cried out. Becker watched, stroking his cock so that he was hard again. In the dim light that was filtering through the crack in the curtain, he could see the perfect curves of her body glistening with sweat as she moved with Danny.

Becker moved onto the bed again, cupping Abby's breasts in his hands and pressing his body flush with hers as she continued to gyrate on Danny's cock. “Danny,” Becker said. “Did you know our Abby likes it up the ass as well?”

Danny quirked an eyebrow. “Really? I suppose that shouldn't surprise me.”

Becker took his cock in his hand and ran the tip of it down Abby's back to the crease between her arse cheeks. She gasped. “Want this again, Abby?” Becker growled.

They adjusted position, Danny sitting on the edge of the bed with Abby still straddled on him and facing him. He gave a hard, deep thrust into her, making her cry out, and then he stilled himself. Becker moved behind her, first pushing a finger into her ass to prepare her and then gently pushing the tip of his cock in.

“Fuck!” Abby cried. She'd never experienced anything like this. Becker slowly pushed into her ass until he was completely buried and then he circled his arm around her waist. Abby felt full, stretched to the absolute limit in both entrances. Her internal muscles were working hard, clamping around the two hard cocks inside her whilst her brain tried to process the situation. Danny's cock in her pussy, pushed in deep and probing at her womb. Becker's cock deep in her ass. 

“Ready?” Becker gasped. With a nod, both men began to move. At first, it was felt awkward, but once all of them had found the right rhythm to make it work it was amazing. Abby could barely breathe, let alone move. Her body was being subjected to a level of pleasure beyond her comprehension. Hands and mouths were everywhere, on her neck, her breasts, her mouth. She tried to grasp onto something, not sure who or what. 

The gasps and moans grew louder as both cocks increased pace. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Abby sobbed. She thought she would faint, such was the intensity of the moment. 

“Abby!” Danny cried out. He climaxed, releasing his cum into her which sent Abby's body thrashing wildly, her core pulsing as it accepted the second load of cum. Moments later, Becker cried out too and his cum was filling her ass.

They were a tangled, heaving mass of limbs, tongues and sweat when they collapsed onto the bed. Breathing hard, they slowly and somewhat reluctantly separated but remained curled together with Abby sandwiched between her two lovers. No-one spoke, not wanting to break the spell of what had just happened. 

-o-

When Abby finally awoke, she was alone. The duvet had been put over her but there was no sign of either Danny or Becker. She sat up, the ache between her legs not unpleasant. Finding a t-shirt on the floor that must have been Danny's, she pulled it on and padded out into the lounge. Danny was calmly drinking coffee whilst reading the paper, and Becker was getting ready to leave.

“Ah, sleeping beauty finally awakes!” Becker commented. “Anyone would think you'd had a long night.”

She grinned. “It was. But in a good way, right?”

“Best idea I've ever had.” Danny smiled. “If you want to take a shower, Abby, you should find a clean towel in the bathroom that you can use.”

“Thanks.”

There was an awkward silence. Abby wondered what was going on in Becker and Danny's heads right now. She'd been fucking both of them individually and it had been amazing, but last night... another level completely. It would take some beating, and there really was only one way it could be beaten. It would be hard to go back to just one on one now, though that still had an appeal.

“Was last night...” she began nervously. “Last night, was it a one-off?”

“Doesn't have to be,” Danny said. He looked at Becker.

“I'd be up for doing that again.”

Abby felt relief wash over her. “Good,” she said. “Because I think there's so much more we can do as a threesome.” She turned away, striding towards the bathroom and knowing that both of them would already be thinking about their next union.


End file.
